Imaginary Friends
Imaginary friends are invisable friends that either follow us and we have fun with them or they haunt us in there sleep. LIST THEM HERE! You can add your imaginary enemies too, if you want. Mochlum's Imaginary Friends *'Barry': A Secret Agent-Ninja-Cyborg-Turkey from SPACE! He lives in Michagin, but he's not evil. He's just living in hiding, and he's living in the place were the evil peoples would least expect him to be. He's in hiding because The Mummy ''*mysterious background music* is after him. He only eats fried turkey and burritos. He has a MAGICALNESS-FILLED bag that has everything he needs in it and is bigger in the outside then on the outside. *'Spartan': He's as the name says, a spartan. He shouts "CAUSE THIS IS SPARTA" to answer every "why" question. He also just says "THIS IS SPARTA!". He ALWAYS shouts. Always. He lives under my bed. Yeah... and he hasn't taken the moving offer yet. Even though he's called a Spartan, he works at Taco Bell. *'Bob': A wall that is at McDonalds. He is kinda lame. He is tiled and is in love with my sister. He is a plumber and he lives in a box. His favorite food is dry plain oatmeal. He wears a cowboy hat and needs to go to the bathroom. Despite being lame, he has a super-power. He can stare into your sole. *'Mrs. Pelican': Is a pelican. A ''french ''pelican. She lives at a beach in Colorado... so... yeah. SHE CAN TALK!!! She wears lipstick and identifiies everyone by the name "poppet". She also spends twenty hours of each of her day watching Gumball, two hours playing Super Mario Bros. Wii, one hour tracking you down to bother you and another one jumping like a ferret. Imaginary ENEMIES *The Mummy ''*mysterious background music*: Is a mysterious mystical former pharoh. He is the enemy ''of all mankind. No one knows that much about him, except that he wants vengance. I don't really know what it's for, but he wants it. He has mini Pharoh Statue and Phinx minions, and the track you down. To eat you. Watch out for him. He is ''The Mummy ''*mysterious background music*. *'The Pudding-Gelation Mutation Monster': He is a mutation of Pudding and Gelatin MIXED TOGETHER! He is a horrible beast roaming the countryside, looking for who to swallow next. He doesn't really eat, he just swallows you, lets you float in the stomach for 4-5 minutes then spits you out. It sounds fun, but it's HORRID! TRUST ME! Kh2cool's Imaginary Friends *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Edwardo *Cheese *Mr.Hareman Tornadospeed's Imaginary Trolls Friends Gray Pea Shooter's Friends (But mostly enemys) Friends '''Phil Ma Crackin': (Just kiding) Ummm thats it.... ENEMYS! '''TPA (Aka The Pengien Armada): '''THEY EVIL THEY URNED DOWN WENDYS!!!!\ '''GIANT EVIL PANTHER: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Gets mauled* NermalTheBunny's Imaginary Friends TBA Moon snail Friends *Flametail, my most loyal companion. *My taco, My most dangerous weapon. Enemies *none so far. but I do have a feeling some lego polar bear plots to kill me. What are you waiting for? ADD YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS AND ENEMIES! Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:People Category:Community Category:Evil Michigan Category:Memes Category:Magicalness Category:THIS IS SPARTA! Category:Fried Chicken Category:TACO BELL! Category:Mario